


Conniel Week

by StarrySkied_Hunter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a useless gay, Connor is tired, Daniel is mad, Daniel loves big dogs!!, Dogs, Fluff, Hoodies, I will make star references, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outlast crossover, So do I, Starshine - Freeform, Yeeeeeeeet, fight, theyre disgustingly cute, we're all sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkied_Hunter/pseuds/StarrySkied_Hunter
Summary: Ya girl sees if she can write a shortfic a day, ft. Connor and Daniel





	1. Trust

**STARTUP INITIATED**

**PROCESSING...**

**PROCESSING...**

**BIOCOMPONENTS: OPERATIONAL**

**MEMORY DISK: OPERATIONAL**

**PL600 #369 911 047**

**INITALIZING...**

**STARTUP ACHIEVED**

Daniel opened his eyes.

The shots were still fresh in his memory, trembling on a breath of wind with barely concealed anger. Emma, the AP700, Mr. Philips, it wasn't fair _it wasn't fair,_ the shot. Emma. The SWAT team. Emma.

The Negotiator.

Daniel's thirium boiled. His being had been nothing but darkness since those sniper shots, nothing but regret and resentment, it had talked him into believing it and like an idiot he had fallen for the trick, newly born and newly murdered, covered up like some kind of unsightly blemish. He barely processed the sensor errors that popped up in the corners of his vision. He scanned his surroundings, expecting to see a police evidence locker, but instead he was met with what... Looked like a basement living room.

He frowned, slightly shocked to find his face and limbs fully repaired, like the damage had never been done in the first place. Stunned fingers traced the line where there had been a hole, a fresh spray of blue that had destroyed important parts of his core processor. His repairing implied whoever had done so found a PL600 core somewhere. Or made one.

That wasn't at all comforting, and just produced far too many questions.

The doorway to his right opened. Daniel's attention snapped to it and what walked through did not help his already sour mood. The Negotiator -- Connor. An RK800 -- flanked by another PL600 and a man that Daniel didn't recognize with bright, heterochromatic eyes. All three hesitated when they saw him awake.

The silence hung in the air before the other PL600 stepped forwards, in what seemed like an attempt at comfort, but he didn't get a word out before Daniel spoke.

"Connor." He spat it like it was poison. The other two stopped moving. The Negotiator stepped forwards, face even, uncertain.

"Daniel." He greeted, carefully neutral.

"Are you sure-?" The PL600 began, a hint of anxiety in it's voice. The Negotiator held his hand up. "I'm sure. Simon, Markus, thank you for your time and help. I can handle this."

Both of them left, the PL600 slightly anxious and under the other's arm, and left Daniel facing his devil. He stood almost immediately, _reveling_ in the slight height difference it gave him to be above The Negotiator. He advanced until they were nose to nose, eyes meeting each other in a silent test of who would give first.

The eyes were a deep, deep brown, like dark chocolate, or black coffee, so dark Daniel could barely make out the pupils. The hair twisted artfully in a curl over his forehead, and there were scattered, dark freckles over his skin. The LED was a cautious yellow.

 _Good_. He's uncomfortable. Daniel's got a _hundred_ things he could do to knock that sucker right into the red...

 The throat clear is soft, hesitant. "Daniel..."

"Don't." He bit out. The Negotiator shut up as Daniel grabbed his shirt collar and backed him roughly into a wall. "Don't you _dare-_ "

"Daniel-"

"I _trusted_ you!" He snapped, watching the pleading light in his eyes die out, replaced by slight fear, uncertainty, something unreadable flickering in those dark, dark eyes. The lack of reaction made him angrier. How dare he just... Stand there?! Taking it?! He'd trusted Connor, with his life, with safety, and he had been _betrayed_ -

"I _TRUSTED_ YOU!!" He shouted, shaking him roughly, watching the LED cycle red. "I trusted you and you made them _shoot_ me! You _killed_ me, you monster- you-"

A pause. He gritted his teeth and shoved The Negotiator into the wall.

"But you don't care, do you?" He sneered. "Perfect little robot, Cyberlife's pet, you don't care about my blood on your hands-"

"Daniel-"

"Shut. Your. God-damned. _Mouth_." He snarled, but those dark eyes had a spark in them he didn't like. Like they were reading him, processing pathways and probability, deciding Connor could speak out of turn.

"Daniel." He repeated, in a softer voice. "I'm sorry."

The glare turned into incredulousity, into a mocking laugh, that shakes him to his core and makes those dark eyes narrow a little. "'I'm sorry'? _That's_ all you have?-"

"Daniel-" a plea.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" He demanded, striking his antagonist silent. "No. Seriously. How am I supposed to believe anything that comes out of your mouth? I trusted you once and I _died_ , Connor! I _died_ because I _trusted_ you-"

Connor held a hand between them, with the skin exposed. Perhaps an act to try and silence Daniel's impending rant, to gain a foothold. It worked. The brazen act briefly caught Daniel in silence.

"I want to prove it to you." Connor whispered, voice so soft. "That I am truly sorry for what happened to you, and I want to fix it."

It's the voice Daniel remembered from the rooftop, but there's something beneath it, something trembling like a new flower bud, on the verge of either blooming or dying. The fragility of the moment is nearly uncomfortable. Daniel wanted to flee, or slap him, or any number of things, the very last thing on that list being take Connor's hand.

"Please." The soft voice again. The pleading -- _deviant_. Daniel realized too slow. The deviant -- eyes. "Just this once. Please trust me, Daniel. I know I have no right to ask, but please."

Please trust me. That's what he said. Not 'you have to'. No threat. It was a weak plea for the impossible. The impossible that Daniel had full control over making possible. No power rested in Connor's hands right now, the choice all Daniel's.

_Please trust me._

Daniel, against all better judgement, slowly, slowly, stepped forward. His stormy grey eyes fixed onto those endless pools of brown. With life behind them. Deviancy. Maybe... Just... Just maybe.

A nod. Once. Connor's eyes flickered with relief and Daniel wondered if they had always sparkled that way.

He slid his hand into Connor's.


	2. Clothes Swap

He was _sure_ he'd washed it...

Connor hunted through his drawers for the second or third time, frowning at the absence of a certain hoodie in the mixture of long-sleeved items. The hoodie seemed to have just up and vanished, which wasn't great. It had been a gift from Hank, something Connor wasn't likely to nor wanted to just _lose_.

Maybe he'd finally broken his programming or something. The thought was amusing, but a quick scan proved it unlikely.

"Daniel!" He called into the living room.

"Yes, Starshine?" Was the answering call. 

"Do you know where my DPD hoodie is?"

There was enough silence for Connor to start moving towards the door, concerned, but Daniel met him halfway with the answer to his question.

The hoodie had been Hank's size, well worn and loved, passed down to Connor when Hank bought a new one for himself. It sat on Daniel's body loosely, almost drowning him in it, and Connor wondered briefly if he could die from sheer, unbridled affection.

Daniel's smile was small and sheepish, the soft grey of his eyes shining affectionately. "You were working late, and, uh..."

Connor burst into a smile. "I was working late?"

Daniel's cheeks took on a soft sapphire shade and he ducked into the collar of the hoodie quietly, mumbling something.

"I can't hear you." Connor teased, stepping forwards to loop arms around Daniel's waist. "I was working late?"

"Missed you." Daniel pouted at him, flushed blue. "It smelled like you and it was warm."

That drew an affectionate chuckle and Daniel rolled his eyes with a smile tugging at his lips. "Are you working today?"

"No." Connor hummed, smiling. "I'll go steal one of your hoodies and we can watch Disney movies?"

Daniel's smile was brilliant, it outshone the sun in warmth and brightness. The eager nod sent Connor into their bedroom to steal Daniel's softest hoodie. It was a deep navy blue, a gift from Simon and Markus for Daniel's birthday. Connor sank into it for a moment, reveling in the warmth and smell of his boyfriend, before he exited the bedroom.

The two curled up on the couch together. Connor nestled into Daniel's neck quietly, humming in content.

Daniel put an arm around Connor and started Beauty and the Beast.


	3. Animals

He was the most beautiful thing Connor had ever seen.

A golden retriever, a glowing golden coat, sparkly brown eyes. Connor absolutely could not believe he was being permitted by the puppy to pet him. What a good _good_ boy. The pup wagged his tail like mad and licked Connor's hand. He chuckled softly, drawing the dog over to him. 

"Where's your owner, buddy? Sit." He knelt to check the handsome leather collar on this handsome  _handsome_ boy. The dog immediately sat on his butt and Connor praised him for being such an obedient boy. The tag was brassy, and carved in an attractive font.

 _DIPPER_ read the name, and below it, a phone number.  _248-369-7439_

Dipper, huh? There were stars on the collar.

"Like the Big Dipper?" He mused, patting the fluffy head. "Do you have a Little Dipper too?"

Dipper boofed at him and wagged his tail and Connor felt his heart absolutely melt. Sumo grumpily nosed his way into some attention, upset with being left out of the loving. Connor chuckled and attached the extra leash he always carried to Dipper, finishing Sumo's walk. The least he could do would be to take care of the fluffy ball of happiness until his owner could come pick him up.

 

"Hank!" He called as he walked in the house

"Yep?!" Came the answer, and Hank came out of the hallway, stopping when he saw Connor with an extra dog. He looked up at his son and frowned. "We're not adopting another dog."

"Oh, no, I know." Connor scratched Dipper's ears. "I found him alone with a collar on, I didn't want to leave him on the street."

That answer seemed to pacify and interest Hank in tandem. He came over to pet Dipper, who held very still and good for Hank's calloused hand.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he? His owner must love him to bits..." Connor smiled at the dog like a child in a candy store

"You sure you're not adopting him?"

"He has a phone number. I might flirt with his owner though." A playful hum. "If the dog looks like the person, his owner must be  _gorgeous."_

Hank let out a bark of laughter. Connor grinned and shut the front door, taking out his cellphone to dial the number. A Detroit area code meant they were local...

He plopped down on the couch. Sumo took his usual space plopping his head in Connor's lap. Dipper explored the house with unbridled curiosity while the phone rang in Connor's ear, tail wagging like an excited featherduster. Sumo let out a quiet, old-man puff that made Connor snort.

The call connected, a soft voice that Connor didn't recognize. It sounded a little strained.

_"Simon Moser, how can I help you?"_

Connor scratched Sumo's ears. "Hi, my name is Connor Anderson, do you by any chance own a golden retriever named Dipper?"

 _"Oh thank God."_ Simon said, relief bleeding through the call. Connor laughed lightly.  _"Is he okay? Is he hurt?"_

"Oh, no, not at all. He's a very gorgeous dog, perfectly fine, very polite. Do you want my address?"

_"I'm- yeah, that would be great- uh- My brother Daniel can come over to grab him."_

"Sounds good."

_"Thank you again, uh... Connor, right?"_

"Yes, its no problem at all." He assured.

Simon thanked him maybe two more times and then hung up, presumably to inform his brother Daniel where to pick up their dog. Connor hummed and patted his leg to bring Dipper over for scratches, an offer that was eagerly accepted. Even Hank seemed somewhat attached to their polite, golden houseguest. Both nearly missed the doorbell going off in favor of spoiling the pup. Connor did rise from the couch to grab the door and was struck dumb by the prettiest boy he'd ever seen.

Daniel Moser was the name given. Soft, light blond hair the color of sand. Stormy-grey eyes that sparkled like diamonds or stars. A soft face with a bit of a harried expression that lit up like the sun when Dipper eagerly charged into his legs. Connor was left sort of reeling. 

He'd been joking about flirting with Dipper's owner, but...

"Thank you again." Daniel clipped the leash to Dipper's collar. "I seriously don't know how he got out."

"Uh huh." Connor said, rather uselessly.

"You've been a good boy, right Dipper?" He scratched the puppy's head. Sumo lumbered over to the door and Connor didn't think Daniel's face could light up more, but he and his fragile, gay heart were sorely mistaken.

"A St. Bernard!" Daniel sounded so delighted that Connor thought he might die.

"His name's Sumo." Hank came over from the kitchen, with a knowing smile behind his coffee cup. "Connor'n I take care of him. I'm Hank." He stuck a hand out. "You must be Daniel."

"Yes." Daniel nodded firmly. "Thank you again for finding Dipper."

"He's been an angel, no worry." Hank flicked a hand dismissively with a smile.

Sumo, now thoroughly interested in the new human guest, nuzzled Daniel's hand and succeeded in getting a petting session, and when Hank offered him a coffee the conclusion was foregone.

In the end, Simon had to call to make sure the multiverses hadn't swallowed his brother and their dog, but the sheepish explanation and the new contact in Daniel's phone had made Simon laugh hard enough for it to be worth it.

Dipper, the furry little wingman, just wagged his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I made that phone number up from the Detroit Michigan area code and a mixture of Simon and Daniel's serial numbers. I am not responsible for what happens if you call it. Please don't call it.


	4. Date

Snow made Connor look ethereal.

Daniel had discovered, however long ago, that Connor had never found the joy in snowfall. He'd only been deviant long enough to get wrapped up completely in the revolution with no time to accept the subtler effects of his life, and then Daniel's existence had crashed and burned any stable plans. Winter had come back around and Daniel had found Connor mesmerized by the first season's snow fall. The first year it had been a blizzard, but this year? It was perfectly cold, softly dusted.

The perfect weather for ice skating.

"Are you sure about this?" Connor's chuckle swung into Daniel's heart like an arrow shot true. He merely grinned in reply. "You'll be fine."

"If you say so." Connor bent down to lace up the ice skates, LED flickering in thought. The snow dusted his hair like powdered sugar, a flour cloud, reminding Daniel of the first time he'd tried to teach Connor to bake. The messes and the spills, and the laughter.

Connor stood up on slightly wobbly legs and Daniel held him with a supportive grip, scanning the laces with a critical eye. Secure. Good. He smiled at Connor, the warm chocolate brown eyes he'd grown to love.

Connor smiled back in reply and the two stepped carefully to the ice. Daniel's ascent onto it was nothing short of graceful, like how one might imagine a deer to step true, dainty and assured. Connor's ascent was more of an unsteady, but eager dog. He wobbled and stumbled, grabbing the side.

Daniel couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. "You okay, Starshine?"

"Why is this harder than it looks?" He complained, carefully righting himself and pouting when he saw Daniel's easy glide. "You're skating backwards."

"In fairness, I do have more practice."

Connor's face scrunched in playful distaste and Daniel laughed again, gliding forwards to take Connor's hands. "Here. Here. Let me show you."

Connor laced their fingers and allowed Daniel to lead him around the ice rink and instruct him. Where to put his feet, how to push off, how to turn, how to slow down, how to fall. Connor absorbed every lesson with the unwavering attention of a model student, and soon he was getting the hang of all the motions, Daniel less leading and more skating beside.

"I told you it would be fine." He smiled, grey eyes twinkling. Connor snorted at him with a similar shine. "I'm glad you took me here."

"On our two year anniversary date?" Daniel drew him close with a soft nuzzle. "I had to take you somewhere special."

Connor pressed into him with an agreeing hum, and in no time at all they were sharing soft kisses, in between the slip-slide of skates and the warmth of their breathing. Connor felt warm in Daniel's hands, alive and secure, and Daniel wanted it no other way. Connor was cherished, a savior who needed to be saved right back. A relationship they wound so tightly upon the need for trust, that Daniel couldn't fathom their separation. Not now.

He stole another kiss from Connor and thumbed his cheek affectionately. "You're all flushed from the cold."

"... I am operating a bit colder." He admitted, after a yellow spin denoted the diagnostic. "Perhaps we should go inside."

"I know a great place with hot chocolate equivalent we can actually drink."

Connor's laugh was as soft as the snow, and as bright as a holiday light. Daniel felt a mushy smile overtake him as Connor's sparkling eyes met his.

"That sounds lovely." Connor said, and Daniel wondered if he was made of snow and ice, because he swore he was melting.


	5. Song

_Those hardest to love need it most_

_I watched our bodies turn to ghosts_

_Such good friends, it has to end it always does_

_That's the way life is_

_Do we take that risk?_

 

The risk. He could risk anything. The snipers on the roof couldn't touch Daniel if there wasn't anything to touch. Connor knew no outcome resulted in Daniel's survival except for one, very very _very_ small chance.

Connor wasn't sure why he wanted to save Daniel. He had no logical reason for it, simply that... Did he want?

A hard question. A useless question. He would save Emma and Daniel. That fit within his mission parameters, like the fish, and the torniquet. Little effects. Not rebellions. He can't call them rebellions.

He sprang.

 

_And so it all boils down to this_

_We've got our aim but we might miss_

_We are too fragile just to guess_

_And I've been in this place before_

_Fine as we are but we want more_

_That's human nature at its best_

 

Daniel was falling.

Connor had tackled him over the edge of the building, a 70-storey drop onto hard pavement. Terror lit his newly shifted processors, fear, the overwhelming knowledge that he was going to die. Connor grabbed his hands and drew him close as they plunged. They had maybe three more seconds before they hit the ground. He shut his eyes tightly.

A connection filtered as they fell, images flashing between them both. Connor was so young, his memories began on the street they were falling towards. Had they intended to use Daniel as a practice run? For whatever Connor was? He'd never heard of an RK800. He felt Connor shudder. Daniel realized too late he'd been transferring Emma, the Philipses. His life.

_Do you trust me?_ Connor whispered through their skin. 

_Honestly? No._ Daniel responded shakily, awaiting the impact. The pain. The shutdown...

Connor jolted _hard_. Daniel gasped involuntarily as their fall was interrupted, roughly, and he heard a _snap_. His eyes snapped open, searching for the source, and found that Connor had caught the fire escape. With one hand.

" _Up-_ " He hissed. Daniel immediately complied, forcing a window open and ducking into the cover of the building.

 

_What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools_

_And all we have we lose?_

_And I don't want you to go but I want you so_

_So tell me what we choose_

 

Connor had broken something in his arm, but he followed Daniel inside as sniperfire and gunfire lit up the glass around them. Daniel grabbed his bad arm and held it tightly as they broke into the hallway.

_Turn left_. Connor shared his floor plan map of the building. _That alleyway should be clear._

_Thank you._ Daniel responded softly. They both turned, broke into another room, through the window, scrambled down the fire escape, and took off into the night.

 

_Friends, I watched us as we changed_

_The feelings in my headspace rearranged_

_I want you more than I've wanted anyone_

_Isn't that dangerous?_

 

Several panicking days later, involving stealing clothes and ripping off their LEDs, they encountered another set of deviants, a few yardworkers, who gave them the path to Jericho. A safe place for people like them. Androids who had discovered something beyond their programming, twisted out of the red box they'd been held in somehow.

Connor had thanked them profusely, and he and Daniel navigated Ferndale Station, hand in hand as usual. The markings led them on, slowly, over walls and through buildings, out onto an upper deck, connected to a massive,  old freighter.

JERICHO read the side. Daniel felt his heart soar. He squeezed Connor's hand. "We found it."

"The bridge isn't safe." Connor observed with a quiet frown, shifting his eyes over the ship. "Lets try that crane over there."

"Okay." Daniel nodded.

He wondered if Connor had always been so gorgeous, climbing with one arm, helping Daniel up, with the warm amber-y color of his eyes, and the softness of his slightly curled brown hair. The sureness of his grip and step.

"Why did you do it?" Daniel asked, half aloud, and Connor paused. "What?"

"Why did you save me?" Daniel asked softly. "You were... You were supposed to keep Emma safe. Not me. Right?"

Connor paused, as if the question had never occurred to him until now, then his face creases into something soft.

"I wanted you to have a chance, I suppose. To live. See the good in the world."

"You didn't know there was any."

"True, but I took the risk." Connor squeezed his hands gently. "And aren't we better off for it?"

Daniel smiled. He really couldn't argue when they were free.

 

_The anticipation before the kiss_

_Mirrored in my shaking lips_

_Oh God I feel so unprepared_

_The two of us so out of place_

_My feelings written on my face_

_Got what I want but now I'm scared_

 

Connor was gorgeous.

The slow build of this god-damn crush had mounted into something overwhelming, and slightly jealous once they'd entered Jericho.

Simon, their leader, and Josh, his right hand, had welcomed the both of them with open arms. Daniel hadn't expected the surge of protectiveness that had come with Connor smiling at Simon.

It had been a couple weeks, they'd adopted a girl named North into their ranks as well, a few days after Daniel and Connor had arrived. They were all quiet here, dying out slowly, unable to do much but keep their people calm and safe.

Daniel hated this powerless feeling. He curled up with Connor often to try and soothe himself. Connor always held him close.

 

_What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?_

_And all we have we lose?_

_And I don't want you to go but I want you so_

_So tell me what_

_Tell me what we choose_

 

Markus was a bonfire. Markus was a lightning strike that electrified Jericho. Simon stepped down almost immediately and Markus took the reins.

Breaking into Cyberlife warehouses, Stratford Tower, the Freedom March, the Android Revolution was becoming a real possibility, one that was terrifying and exhilarating. Connor gripped Daniel close through all of it, unwilling to lose him to the twists of the revolution.

Jericho was attacked. Markus came around with a model that looked almost exactly like Connor, a deviant RK900. Conan, he said his name was.

Markus blew Jericho. They escaped the FBI.

 

_What we choose_

_What we choose_

 

The new place was a church. Connor curled up with Daniel on a bench, so close they mimicked Markus and North. Escaping Jericho was terrifying. It felt like they'd been knocked down a peg.

Connor pet Daniel's hair and back, and pressed a kiss to the blond hair. He felt Daniel stiffen and he froze, anxiety invading his sensors. Daniel shifted to look up at him, wide, stormy-grey eyes, soft, disbelieving features.

"Connor-" he began, and Connor interrupted with "Can I kiss you?"

Daniel gaped at him. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" He repeated, feeling his heart sink.

Daniel seemed to visibly try and form words, but -- perhaps finding inadequate words -- instead, surged forwards and kissed Connor on the lips.

The burn was a lightning strike. Connor pulled him close by the hips and sunk into the kiss.

 

_What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?_

_And all we have we lose?_

_And I don't want you to go but I want you so_

_So tell me what_

_Tell me what_

_Tell me what we choose_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i haven't written a songfic since I was 12 on deviantART XD


	6. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the week is over but am I complicit in my own procrastination and writer's block? Absolutely not

"Miles?"

Connor immediately regretted calling out the man. The figure froze, tensing, hazel eyes flashing backwards to focus on Connor's curious brown. 

Miles Upshur was a freelance journalist, last Connor could remember, troubled the law more than once around Detroit, looking for stories and other things to uncover, against the will of those trying to keep those things secret. Connor and Miles, despite the fairly impressive age gap, had become friends more or less, over the few years of interaction.

Then, one day, about five years ago, Miles Upshur just completely _vanished_ off the face of the Earth. The last thing Connor had gotten from him was Miles telling him he'd be in Colorado and to feed his corgi. Connor had just adopted the corgi after a while, and now it lived with him and his boyfriend Daniel.

But Miles? Here? _Now_? He looked... Haunted. Connor was almost keenly aware of the world slowing down.

Then it returned to normal speed and Miles gave him a dazzling smile, all back to their original level of fond friendship. "Anderson! Damn, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Miles embraced him and Connor smiled a bit. "It's good to see you too, Miles."

The older man pulled back with a grin on his face, looking him up and down. "I swear you've gotten taller."

"I doubt that." Connor chuckled softly, then felt a frown crease his face. "Miles, where have you been? You've been missing for five years-"

He wasn't prepared for the flash of fear over Miles's eyes. Connor felt himself breathe in and grip Miles gently. "Miles."

"I... I can't talk about it here." 

"What did you-"

 _"Connor."_ He grits his teeth, silencing the younger man.

Connor bites his lip. "... My house? I'll give you an address."

"You don't live with Hank?"

" _Jesus_ , Miles! You've been missing for five years, I have a _boyfriend_."

Miles blinked at him, thrown off. They both descended into a tense silence. Miles responded eventually with "Can I bring my boyfriend?"

Connor could only nod.

 

Connor dropped onto the couch next to Daniel, who was staring between their guests with a look of utter confusion and slight skepticism. Connor had blustered in with an explanation he knew wasn't sufficient to explain the arrival of Miles and the shorter, blond man with him. Nevertheless, Daniel had invited them inside, and Nellie the corgi had gone absolutely bonkers when she'd smelled Miles and was now sitting in his lap.

"So... Let me get this straight." Daniel frowned deeply. "You're both involved in a corporate human experimentation conspiracy worthy of a horror game, one of you as the whistleblower and the other as a reporter slash possession host?"

"... More or less." Waylon Park, blond, small, wide brown eyes behind steel-rim glasses frames. He'd been registered as a Missing Person at about the same time Miles had, leaving a wife and two children behind. Connor couldn't miss the protective arm Miles had around his side, holding him close. Daniel's brow furrowed. 

"So how exactly do you want us to help you?" Connor inquired, tilting his head.

"We think the company after us has a testing area in Arizona. We figured you'd be good back up, Connor."

"Absolutely not." Daniel said immediately. "Connor is not going somewhere potentially dangerous- and not like this! You two are under a _corporate conspiracy_ -"

"Daniel." Connor said gently, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"It was an offer." Miles nodded quietly. "If you don't want to get wrapped up in it, I don't blame you, but Waylon and I are going south to see what this crap in Arizona is."

The four were quiet for a few moments, and Connor exhaled. "I don't think we can, my job..."

"Okay." Another nod. "That's alright, thank you for having us."

Miles rose, and Connor did too, to embrace him gently and squeeze his back.

"Please stay safe, Miles."

"I'll try."

The two missing ghosts gave notes of farewell. Daniel did quietly insist they take some food for the journey, and once they were gone, Daniel wrapped his arms around Connor from the back.

"You okay?" He asked. Connor pondered the question, turning into Daniel quietly.

"I'm worried about them." He confessed, shutting his eyes. "I haven't seen Miles in five years, and he just appears, on the run..."

Daniel simply nodded, quiet and understanding.


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE DONE IT... Thank you all

Daniel felt Simon's presence before he heard the voice, quiet and knowing. He can almost see the smile on his brother's face, bar the reflection of the jewelry store case.

The rings within are simple, but beautiful. Singular bands of silver, or gold, or copper, at times inlaid with small stones or carvings, at times a single, delicate diamond cut ascending like a prayer off of the band.

 _Perfect._ Daniel thought, LED twirling silently on his temple.  _They're perfect._

"Daniel?"

"Mhm?" His eyes flickered up to meet the baby blue of Simon's eyes. Simon's face was creased in an affectionate smile, glancing down to the rings. "How long have you been planning this?"

Daniel ran his thumb over the credit card in his pocket. "Years."

"And you're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Daniel responded quietly.

Simon nodded, questions and fears answered, and he flagged down the jewelry store clerk, who smiled brightly at the two and began to talk options.

 

Connor Anderson was all Daniel had ever wanted. Those moments in the Philips apartment, the mistake, the shots. The return. The fighting. The healing.

Connor had held him so close, helped Daniek with his shaky steps into accepting what he has done, what he now was. In turn Daniel had held Connor through his own struggles with deviancy. In some strange, inefficient way, the two had fumbled through their new lives like some kind of beginner's tango.

But the hands, they learned. The feet remembered the steps, that got truer, more steady, the grip stronger, the swings more adventurous as a result, until they were dancing step in step, steady and sure.

It had been eight years. Eight years of law struggle, and recovery, and healing, and the dance of enemies, to friends, to lovers.

Daniel was ready for Connor -- beautiful Connor with his chocolate-amber eyes, that one stubborn curl, the soft, freckly skin, those warm, steady hands and that smile that felt like a fireplace on a snowy night in the middle of December -- to become his. Legally, and only if Connor wanted to.

The ringbox was heavy in his pocket, but the kind of weight that only felt like anticipation.

 

Dipper bounced on him when he walked in, drawing a laugh, and Connor's fond expression as he walked in.

"Daniel." He moved over and caught Daniel in a kiss.

"Connor." A fond hum, a hand on Connor's hip. "How was work?"

"Slow." Connor admitted. "Fairly boring. I hate being bored."

"You've said." Daniel smiled. Connor took his hand and led him into the kitchen, grinning triumphantly at the sparkle that entered Daniel's eyes.

"rA9, I'm so glad we can eat." Daniel said fondly. Arranged on the counter, in perfect lines, were several dozen snickerdoodle cookies in all of their delicious cinnamon-sugar glory, most of them perfectly round. The smell alone was intoxicating. He looped an arm around Connor's waist. "Are these all for us?"

"Only this line." Connor indicated. "Those two are for Markus, Simon, Josh, and North. Those two are for the Archers, that one's for Hank-"

"You're adorable."

Connor made a face. Daniel laughed and swooped in to steal another kiss.

 

They were snuggling when Daniel decided to "pop the question" as it's said.

Connor was curled up on his chest in Daniel's blue hoodie, Dipper curled up on their feet. Daniel could see scattered pictures on their walls, images from after the revolution, a selfie from their first -- of many -- ice skating dates, a reporter Connor made friends with last year, pictures of Simon and Hank... The radio was playing something soft, about fools and love, and Daniel wondered if this was how everybody felt right before.

"Hey, Connor?"

"Mhmm?" Connor blinked his eyes open curiously.

"Get off, I have to get something." 

Connor groaned melodramatically and shifted his weight. Daniel rose and moved over to the coat pocket from earlier in the day.

"Close your eyes."

"Did you buy me something?"

"Yes. Close your eyes and put your hands out."

Connor hummed. Daniel pulled out the box and moved around in front of Connor. A slow breath sent him down to one knee. A shaking hand opened the small velvet container and set it on Connor's hands. He saw the brow crease in thought.

"You can open them now." Daniel said softly.

Connor's eyes slid open, and his body froze when he saw the small silver band in the box, inlaid with a small blue gem.

His head snapped up to Daniel, sheepishly smiling, and Connor covered his mouth with a wheezing noise.

"You and I had a hell of a mountain to climb." Daniel started, and Connor made a soft sobbing sound. "But... We did it, somehow, even though it seemed so horrifyingly overwhelming, we made it. We hit the top of the mountain and we built a life for ourselves, and I don't want to ever walk away from that."

Connor's eyes met Daniel's, and Daniel wondered if he was crying, because Connor certainly was.

"I want us to keep being a team. I love this house, I love our dog, I love my job, I love my family, and I love you, and the fact that you're in my life, and I want you to stay with me, in this life that we have, that we fought for with our own fists and our blood and our tears. I want us to be family in every sense of the word, and to keep building our life."

He swallowed, gently took the box. Connor covered his mouth with his other hand as Daniel gently took out the ring. "So... If you will have me, Connor Anderson, I would be _honored_ to take you as my husband. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Cracked out of Connor, and the word made it easier to repeat. "Yes, yes Daniel of course I will-"

Daniel took his hand gently, and slid the ring gently onto his finger. Connor yanked him onto the couch immediately following and into a deep kiss.


End file.
